powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Whirlin
Whirlin is a tornado-themed horned bat demon and the primary antagonist of the episode "Riding the Edge". Character History As an idea given to him by Vypra, Diabolico had Jinxer create a tornado-themed monster named Whirlin. Whirlin first attacked Mariner Bay in a form of a tornado, then disappeared to let Diabolico introduce himself to the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers, and later appeard to attack the city again after Diabolico's introduction. Carter managed to scan the tornado and blasted Whirlin with his Rescue Blaster, forcing him to transform back to his original form and summon an army of Batlings. As the other Rangers fought the Batlings, Carter fought Whirling, but was outmatched. The other Rangers came in, but they too got blasted by Whirlin's Mouth Fire Burst Balls. The Rangers used their Rescue Blasters, forcing Whirlin to retreat. He then attacked a space shuttle which Kelsey's friend Nancy was piloting, but was destroyed inside of his tornado by the Lightspeed Rangers' with the Unilaser after they rescued Nancy and the shuttle. Jinxer used his cards to enlarge Whirlin so he can attack Mariner Bay, forcing the Rangers to form the Lightspeed Megazord to take on Whirlin. He attempted to use his Wind Spin ability on the Megazord, but that did very little harm on it. The Megazord then used its Lightspeed Ladder Arms Power Punch to attack the monster before throwing him with great force. Even then Whirlin was not down yet. So the Lightspeed Rangers then used the Lightspeed Megazord's Sabre to destroy Whirlin once and for all. Personality Whirlin was a monster that took great pleasured in destroying the Rangers. Heis arrogant, thinking that he was "invincible". He despised the Rangers and is willing to defeat them at any cost. He is confident, destructive, boastful and pompous, enjoyed laughing at the Rangers and causing havoc in the town. But he is very loyal to Diabolico. Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Even though Whirlin is one of the earlier monsters, he is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to nearly out match all five Rescue Rangers with ease. *'Tornado Transformation:' True to his name, Whirlin can transform into a tornado to cause massive havoc around Mariner Bay, or as a means of faster travel. *'Batling Summoning: Whirlin can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. *'''Mouth Fire Burst Balls: Whirlin can shoot a burst of fireballs from his mouth. *'Wind Spin:' Whirlin can spin and launch a barrage of debris at his enemies. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Whirlin is voiced by John C. Hyke. Notes *Whirlin's name comes from a type of wind called a Whirlwind. *Whirlin's design bears a strong resemblints to the second form of Dracula, the main antagonist of the video game franchies, Castlevania. **Additionly, the Mouth Fire Burst Balls that Whilrin fires from his mouth are similar to the way that Dracula's monster form fires from his mouth. **The reason that the Megazord threw Whirlin was because this was only Episode 2 in GoGoV and the girst appearance of the Lightspeed Megazord Sabre. Quakemon originally came from Episode 7. See Also References Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:Demons